


meme farmers™

by PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade



Category: Memes - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, more relationships to be added (;
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-09 21:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10422294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade/pseuds/PierceTheAllTimeBlackParade
Summary: just another group chat fic,,





	1. dawn of the memes

**Author's Note:**

> urine - brendon  
> diper - rodrick  
> jazzfucker - barry  
> beefucker - robbie  
> some - shrek  
> BODY - donkey  
> that boy - dat boi  
> pete wentz - pepe

jazzfucker added urine, diper, beefucker, some, BODY, that boy and pete wentz to the underworld™

jazzfucker: ya like jazz?

that boy: oh shit, what is up?

some: what the hell, barry

BODY: kfkwnckskd

urine: u talking about smooth jazz?

diper: as opposed to what bumpy jazz

urine: why is he here

jazzfucker: include everyone, we don't discriminate

beefucker: I'm standing with my boyfriend here

jazzfucker: thanks babe

urine: discriminate against what?? assholes??

some: he's an emo

urine: so am I???

diper: hey I'm not emo stfu that's gay

jazzfucker: shhh so are you anyways now that you guys are here I wanted to tell you something

that boy: oh shit, what is up

jazzfucker: we are one group chat -- and their pain is our pain. Their dreams are our dreams

some: shut up, barry

jazzfucker: and their success will be our success. We share one heart, one chat, and one glorious destiny.

beefucker: truly beautiful

pete wentz: ):

urine: I'm crying my eyeliner off

diper: fuckin emo

urine: ...

BODY: eikcnenskvjejs


	2. the start

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brendon - urine  
> rodrick - diper  
> barry - jazzfucker  
> robbie - beefucker  
> shrek - some  
> donkey - BODY  
> dat boi - that boy  
> pepe - pete wentz

diper: who is that guy who keeps waving at me in the corridors because he's...

urine: hey that's me!

diper: ...a loser

urine: ): I'm so hurt wow such a burn ):

pete wentz: don't steal my thing you piece of piss

urine: )):

pete wentz: that's better

jazzfucker: what did I miss

jazzfucker: I was too busy making honey with my honey

beefucker: (((;

some: WHY AM I STILL HERE

diper: seriously though urine stop

urine: yOU DONT ACTUALLY KNOW MY NAME

diper: should I?

urine: I'll make you remember it soon enough ((;

beefucker: I'll help you with your plan ((:<

urine: thnks rttn

diper: fuck


	3. remember my name (FAME)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brendon - urine  
> rodrick - diper  
> barry - jazzfucker  
> robbie - beefucker  
> shrek - some  
> donkey - BODY  
> dat boi - that boy  
> pepe - pete wentz

diper: OKAY WAS THIS YOU URINE

that boy: oh shit, what is up?

jazzfucker: WHAT HAPPENED

diper: there was confetti in my locker that has 'it's brendon you twat' written on every individual piece

urine: it's brendon you twat

diper: IM GONNA CHOKE YOU

urine: slow down there buckaroo we're only at the first name base rodrick

diper: wtf how do you know my name

urine: dude I fucking love your band I've been to like every single one of your shows

some: GAYY

diper: oh I never realised

diper: thanks

diper: I guess

urine: (:

jazzfucker: wow get a room


End file.
